The present invention relates generally to the field of fuel cell systems and more particularly to fuel cell systems integrated with carbon dioxide removal components.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in fuels to electrical energy efficiencies. High temperature fuel cells include solid oxide and molten carbonate fuel cells. These fuel cells may operate using hydrogen and/or hydrocarbon fuels. There are classes of fuel cells, such as the solid oxide regenerative fuel cells, that also allow reversed operation, such that oxidized fuel can be reduced back to unoxidized fuel using electrical energy as an input.